Numerous devices presently exist for testing pressure on down hole installations used in the extraction of oil and gas. In certain applications, plugs are first inserted into a shaft and after reaching a desired location, the line is pressurized and tested for leakage and pressure readings. It is also required that the shear rams on a BOP must be tested, which means that the drill pipe needs to be disconnected, pulled up above the shear rams and then later latched back into the plug for retrieval. In many instances the devices employed are not easily removed or require extensive downtime for their operation. Thus there exists a need to more easily install and remove a plug and testing apparatus from the hole to maintain and to restore functionality to an oil and gas well.